


All The Strength You Need

by Margan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margan/pseuds/Margan
Summary: The Jedi are magical girls and their lightsabres are transformation tokens. Naboo happens.Ft. Darth Maul as the monster of the week
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	All The Strength You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent tribute to magical girls from my childhood. Don't @ me I don't actually think the Force works like this, but it makes a convenient power source for magical girl transformations eh.

Obi-Wan could feel the transformation slipping as his lightsabre fell further out of reach. His connection to the Force, much easier to reach when holding his crystal partner, was also slipping from his grasp. He could do nothing to catch his crystal partner now, dangling over the void it was kicked into. There was nothing to do now but to rely on his training, to be the last line of defence before the tides of Darkness.

It was a Jedi's duty, and he was a Jedi.

Obi-Wan ignored the sparks falling onto him from the Dark User pacing at the edge. The crystals in the Dark User's sabre buzzed ominously, almost tortured by the way the Dark user was pulling the Force through it to maintain their transformation. The discomfort of hanging by his arms, the uneasiness within the Force from the presence of the Dark User, the pain and emptiness and anger from losing both his mentor and his crystal partner back to back - Obi-Wan could do nothing about any of these things at the moment.

There was one last lesson Qui-Gon had imparted to him, leading by example. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, recalling the way his mentor had sunk to his feet and into meditation. The calmness between his mentor and his mentor's partner as Qui-Gon released his worry, his concern, his tiredness into the Force, strengthened by the bond between the Force, himself and his crystal partner. Likewise, Obi-Wan released all issues about that he could no longer change, focusing on the task before him.

Although his transformation did not differ greatly from his usual attire, it was still created by the Force, imbuing it with properties that elevated his body beyond usual limits - properties that would be important in the upcoming fight. Obi-Wan could not reach his partner, but there was still an uncorrupted partner in the room, one that he was slowing syncing up to as he pictured his mentor's kneeling body.

With a wavering connection to the Force, caught between his crystal partner and his mentor's crystal partner, and completely calm for the first time since he'd entered the room, Obi-Wan burst into action. He leapt up, pushing his screaming muscles to curl and jump, arching above his opponent. His arm snapped out, reaching not desperately but with an assured expectation to call Qui-Gon's lightsabre to himself.

In a flurry of lights, Obi-Wan's transformation fell apart as he said goodbye to his partner. Almost immediately, Qui-Gon's lightsabre snapped into his hand, syncing together with him in a rush unlike any of the connections he'd previously made before under Protector Huyang's supervision. He almost gasped, focusing on the echoes of his transformation lessons that had become almost second nature to him.

Ribbons raced around him, and he kept his preferred outfit in mind - imagining the heavy armoured protective overcoat and the lighter innerwear to wick sweat, picturing the all mirrored room where he ignited the lightsabre he'd created for the first time. The crystal in his hand showed him a much younger Qui-Gon as well, dressed in a style of robes decades out of date. Just as excited as younger Obi-Wan had been, the innerwear weave a little thicker the way Qui-Gon liked. The impressions warred - a Jedi's outfit was not created solely by the Jedi, but in partnership with their crystal.

When Obi-Wan finally touched down, the only recognisable part of his outfit were his red boots. His tabards were slightly longer in Qui-Gon's style and his sleeves flared out more. His tunics bore patterns reminiscent of plants and his obi was thicker - more elaborate and detailing his lineage like Qui-Gon's had. The weight of the Force generated outfit matched the weight of the proper armoured weave so Obi-Wan tried not to think about how the colours he now wore matched the body on the floor.

There was no time to waste. The light of his transformation began to fade. The Dark User was readying their lightsabre to cut him down. Obi-Wan fell into the ending Ataru stance, gathering power. It was something that they were all taught but these moves had not been used in over a millennia, when the last Sith had been encountered.

In three brief strokes, the Force erupted from Qui-Gon's lightsabre, blasting his opponent clean across the room in an outraged yell. The backwash of power pushed Obi-Wan back, rolling Qui-Gon's body over with an agonised groan. At that, Obi-Wan barely spared a glance at the smoking silhouette left of the Dark User, rushing over to his mentor.

The lightsabre had gone through Qui-Gon's torso, cauterising the gut wound and buying Qui-Gon some time. The sheer Force of the attack Obi-Wan had unleashed had repaired some of the damage but had not entirely healed it. Qui-Gon's specialty had lay closer to the Living Force, likely why the attack unleashed with his lightsabre had healing properties, but the wound was merely less immediately fatal.

There was nothing else to do here. Obi-Wan spared a moment to reach out to the pit, hoping that his partner could still be reached. The void echoed his call back - and he could spare no more to linger over what was out of reach.

Obi-Wan gathered his mentor into his arms. He had lost one partner today, he wasn't about to lose his mentor too.

**Author's Note:**

> Up to you to decide if Qui Gon lives! I did not write this expecting him to live but I remembered the wiping-away-Obi-Wan's-tears moment in TPM and I couldn't do it. Magical girl stories are supposed to be happy right??
> 
> Tune in next week for the next installment! Or not. I just want to think about world building okay.
> 
> [ Reblog on Tumblr ](https://marganuniverse.tumblr.com/post/633501703300399104/all-the-strength-you-need-margan-star-wars)


End file.
